Optical components utilized in devices such as a rifle scope, a spotting scope, a camera lens, binoculars, telescopes, night vision glasses, and the like are used to collect energy, typically in the form of electromagnetic energy, emitted or reflected from a scene. In some contexts, such as security or military contexts, adversaries may use such devices for nefarious purposes. For example, a sniper using a high-powered rifle equipped with a scope can kill or maim individuals at long range.
Some detection devices exist for detecting optical components in a scene, but typically such devices have limited range due to energy-aperture limitations, do not allow clear distinction between background scenery and an optical component due to low contrast, or utilize a wavelength transmitted through the optical component which all result in reducing the detection device's ability to detect the optical components.